dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Dream Team
Dragon Ball Dream Team is a fanon made by Chris Ghensi based 300 years after the passing of the main cast of the main characters of the three Dragon Ball series. It follows the stories of two Saiyans (Chil and Korne), three Namekians (Basoon, Hammer and Asayn), and one of Frieza's species (Warlei (pronounced War-lay)). Sagas The multiple sagas of Dream Team last over the space of 30 years. It shows them first as childrens, then teenagers, and finally adults. They are as follows: Children: *World Tournament Saga *First Quest Saga *Vengeance Saga *Quest for Revival Saga *Saiyan Unification Saga Teenagers: *Namekian Army Saga *Henry Arsquian Saga * Redemption Saga * True Colors Saga Adults: *Arzulian Saga *Michael Arsquian Saga *Return of Sylan Saga *Majin Saga *Last Hope/ Dawn of the Dead Saga *Universal Restoration Saga *Omega Shenron Saga *Biez Saga Characters The Inbetween Years The Inbetween Years is a miniseries to Dragon Ball Dream Team.It was made 3 months after the Biez Saga was finished and shows what happened between the Child and Teen years and the Teen and Adult years. Each character has their own story. The longest story is inbetween the Teen and Adult years. It is Asayn's Reporting For Duty story in which he returns to the Namekian Special Forces as it lasts 3 chapters. The second longest is based in the 7 years between the Return of Sylan Saga and the Majin Saga. It is Chil's Ultimate Training story and lasts 2 chapters while all the others only last 1 chapter. The Ultimate Training story is also the only story to be based between two sagas which do not result in a seperate age group afterwards (eg. the age group in the True Colors Saga is Teenager and the different age group shown in the Arzulian Saga is Adult). Hammer is the only one who has two stories cross over, The first being Hammer's Saviour of The Universe story and Warlei's Domination story and the second being (the end of) Asayn's Reporting For Duty story and (the start of) Hammer's Serving The General story (although Hammer only appears at the end of the Reporting For Duty story and Asayn plays a major role in the Serving The General story but only the end of the Reporting For Duty story is shown at the start of the Serving The General Story, Ghensi still counts these as cross overs). The stories are as follows: Korne: The Truth About The Past A True Saiyan Army Asayn: Millitary Service Reporting For Duty Hammer: Saviour of The Universe Serving The General Chil: To Be Better The Journy To Other World Ultimate Training Basoon: Insanity 'Till Death Do Us Part Warlei: Domination The Sense of Purity Specials These are the specials Dragon Ball Dream Team in order of their creation: The Universe's Strongest Team This story is based before the World Tournament Saga. It shows the team of Hammer's father, Screw, and Asayn's father, Rush. It shows from Rush's days in the Namekian Special Forces as a Sergeant to both heroes untimely demise. This was made after the Saiyan Unification Saga Korne: Descendant of Kakarot While this was made after the True Colors Saga it is based during one day in the two years between the Henry Arsquian Saga and the Redemption Saga. After a battle with Warlei that ended in almost certain defeat, Chil was saved last minute by Korne. Warlei vows to awaken a great demon that will destroy New Vegeta but the demon, Shou, is stopped during it's destrruction by Goku returning from Other World. Korne fuses with Goku to defeat Shou and save New Vegeta. After this, Goku must return to Other World. After Goku departs, however, Asayn approaches Korne in the Spirit Form (since he died in the Spirit Form he can choose whether to be in Other World or if he can be in the living world and simply be unable to talk). By placing his hand on Korne's head, Asayn transfers the information that Warlei is again preparing to go after the Dragon Balls. Korne and Chil fly off ready to fight. Category:ChrisGhensi Category:Fan Fiction